Serenity
Serenity is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Serenity: No Power in the Verse #5: 22 Feb 2017 Current Issue :Serenity: No Power in the Verse #6: 29 Mar 2017 Next Issue :none; see Firefly Status Series of mini-series and one-shots. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Serenity: No Power in the Verse #6 Serenity: No Power in the Verse #5 Serenity: No Power in the Verse #4 Serenity: No Power in the Verse #3 Serenity: No Power in the Verse #2 Serenity: No Power in the Verse #1 Dark Horse Serenity/Hellboy/Aliens Sampler Serenity: Leaves on the Wind #6 Serenity: Leaves on the Wind #5 Serenity: Leaves on the Wind #4 Serenity: Leaves on the Wind #3 Serenity: Leaves on the Wind #2 Serenity: Leaves on the Wind #1 Star Wars/Serenity Flip-Book Serenity: Shepherd's Tale Serenity: Float Out Serenity: Better Days #3 Serenity: Better Days #2 Serenity: Better Days #1 Serenity #3 Serenity #2 Serenity #1 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Serenity: Those Left Behind' - Collects issues #1-3 of the original Serenity mini-series. "Serenity follows a ship full of mercenaries, fugitives, and one law-abiding prostitute in their pursuit for fast cash and a little peace along the fringes of space. The ragtag crew of Serenity take on a scavenger mission with the hopes of earning enough dough to disappear for a while. Only too late do they realize the whole gig is orchestrated by an old enemy eager to remake their acquainitance with the help of some covert-operatives known only as the Blue Gloves." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593078463 *'Serenity: No Power in the 'Verse' - Collects No Power in the 'Verse #1-6. "When a call for help to find a missing friend takes them to an Alliance post on the Outer Rim, they encounter a new force building strength to fight the battle of the Browncoats. Discovering that their friend is in Alliance custody and that an Alliance Operative is on the way, Mal strikes an uneasy partnership for a daring rescue." - Trade Paperbacks *'Serenity: Those Left Behind' - Collects issues #1-3 of the original Serenity mini-series. "Serenity follows a ship full of mercenaries, fugitives, and one law-abiding prostitute in their pursuit for fast cash and a little peace along the fringes of space. The ragtag crew of Serenity take on a scavenger mission with the hopes of earning enough dough to disappear for a while. Only too late do they realize the whole gig is orchestrated by an old enemy eager to remake their acquainitance with the help of some covert-operatives known only as the Blue Gloves." - *'Serenity: Better Days' - Collects the Better Days mini-series. "Mal and his crew take on a heist that promises a big payoff. But when one of Serenity’s crew is taken captive and tortured, the gang must put their enduring differences aside and work together to save one of their own, even if it may mean losing the cash prize of a lifetime." - *'Firefly Legacy Edition, Book One' - Collects Those Left Behind #1-3, Better Days #1-3, and Shepherd's Tale. - *'Firefly Legacy Edition, Book Two' - Collects Leaves on the Wind #1-3 & No Power in the ‘Verse #1-6. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Joss Whedon. Writer: Brett Matthews. Artist: Will Conrad. Publishing History Future Publication Dates News & Features * 20 Dec 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=36006 Zack Whedon Flips Star Wars and Serenity for Free Comic Book Day] * 21 Dec 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/serenity-future-scott-allie-101221.html The Serenity Keeps Flying Into the Future With Dark Horse] * 28 May 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/serenity-float-out-reynolds-100528.html Serenity Continues to Flot Out With Artist Patric Reynolds] * 14 Apr 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/Serenity-Wash-Oswalt-100414.html Patton Oswalt: Making Serenity's Wash the "Anti-Han Solo"] * 09 Mar 2010 - [http://www.thrfeed.com/2010/03/patton-oswalt-to-write-firefly-comic-book.html Patton Oswalt to write Firefly comic book] * 07 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13281 Old Friends: Matthews talks Serenity: Better Days] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:TV/Movie Tie-in Category:Adventure